


The End of the Beginning

by Rose_Aika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acid/Luci if you squint hard enough, Angst, Asphyxiation, Choking, Comfort/Angst, Context in Notes, Demon True Forms, Dinner Parties, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It kind of works?, Minor Violence, Multiple chapters, Shapeshifting, Soliloquy, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: War takes a toll on economies, populations, and history itself. However, the most damage is done to the psyche.Stress weighs heavy on the body, and at times, even the strongest men can crack.Tense muscles, a broken heart, and lack of energy are all common symptoms of a broken man.But war won't wait for a heart to heal.And as a person naturally progresses through heartbreak, where do they often find themselves trapped?In anger.
Relationships: Lucifer Divine/Lexa Divine
Kudos: 2





	1. A Requiem of Times Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the first plot heavy story!  
> As usual, all characters are owned by Phoenix Aika. I am simply the storyteller.
> 
> Preface: The beginning of the first war had started with a horrible calamity. Queen Lexa Morningstar had been slaughtered at the hands (sword rather) of the Archangel Michael. Forlorn, Lucifer has been in a slump ever since. Lashing out at his own people and going to extremes in most situations. Unfit to handle a war, his closest advisors managed to convince him to cede authority, albeit temporarily, to his right hand. 
> 
> Warning: There is a scene of a character being strangled. Proceed with caution!

The melodic sound of footsteps echoed off the walls of the hallway as Acid approached Lucifer’s self-titled 'Music Room.' It was really just the main ballroom with a piano in it, but no one saw fit to disrupt the king. Not now.  He had locked himself in that room for weeks, refusing his basic needs and demands as king. 

Ever since that day, he had changed. It had been said that Lucifer had lost the wonderful glimmer in his eyes, replaced by a hollow, painful daze. Any attempts to lure him out or simply knock on the door were met with wrath that none had seen from him before. Of course Acid had tried to get to him earlier; he just never got the chance. War was still enveloping the kingdom like a sickening virus, and in the midst of it all, his closest friend had lost the love of his life. What was a man to do?

He knocked on the door, ready for anything, but was met with pure silence. When he concentrated, he realized he could barely sense the king in the room, and panic began to flood over him. The heavy wood glided across the unkempt floor, making way for Acid to take in the most pathetic scene of his existence. 

He opened the door to a cold, desolate room, completely devoid of life. The lighting fixtures had been removed along with strips of the banners, and even some of the portraits lining the circumference of the walls had been ripped and torn, as if a monster had come through and purposely ruined everything. In the middle of it all, was the king himself, slumped over his grand piano, the sour note he had created long gone from the strings within. Acid called out to him, “Luc? They sent me here to come and check on you.” He crept forward, inching closer and closer towards the red mass. 

A few feet away he heard something. It was extremely faint but any sign of life is better than none in this case. 

“Lucifer?”

Another incomprehensible string of syllables fell from the motionless man. 

“At least you’re alive. I think.” 

Acid placed his hand on the king’s shoulder, making an attempt to comfort him. 

“Darling, why don’t y—“

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t call me that anymore. Please. I don’t wanna think about it anymore.”

“Well," he paused, "Luci, I’m sure you’ll feel better if you get out and have some fresh air at least. You can’t hole yourself up in here forever. I mean, look what’s happened in here! I hope that it wasn’t you who did this but even if it was, you can’t keep destroying this room whenever you feel like shit. You have to move on eventually. We all do.”

“And what if I can’t?”

“Then I’ll have to force you out of this room myself.” 

A heavy tension quickly filled the room. Neither party wanted to spark a battle and yet emotions were high enough that one wrong step could certainly be their last. 

“You’re the King of Hell with war knocking on his front door. As much as I want you to break away from it all, this is not the time.”

“You can never understand what I’ve been through. None of this matters anymore. Not without her. Michael, he... he’s taken everything from me. I’ve lost.”

“You might have, but we haven’t! There are soldiers dying out on the field for you, and what are you doing? They fight for the memory of their queen and their glorious king! The one who opened the doors to freedom! We have so much more now thanks to you! Chances! Opportunities! Change! Fates! Emotions! Fucking everything we could’ve asked for! They all fell for you— I FELL FOR YOU! And what are you doing with it all? Fucking. Nothing! You’re sitting and moping and bitch, moaning, and complaining about a piece of you getting ripped away when 90% of your own empire is out there getting themselves ripped into pieces for your sorry ass!” Acid floated upwards, looking down at the covered figure. His eyes let off a pale white energy, growing stronger as his emotions grew. 

“What a fucking mess. The Lucifer I knew would’ve been pissing on Michael’s corpse by now. Pathet—“ 

A pitch black tail wrapped itself around Acid’s throat, choking him within an inch of his life. The sharpened spade tip pressed into his neck. Lucifer hadn’t moved and yet he seemed bigger, stronger. Something had changed. He spoke with a growl, his voice ringing in Acid’s ears. 

“I don’t give a shit about any sob story you try to come up with. If you want me back then I’ll be back. But when this war is over and there’s nothing but chaos as far as the eye can see, I expect you and Death to replace it all for me. Any less and I’ll torture you myself.” 

There was a slight pause. Then the mass rumbled, a bright white ring staring at Acid from the concealed darkness. 

“I can see them, you know. What beautiful feathers you have left. They would look so pretty on my crown. Your," He paused, "more delicate areas could decorate the entrance to the castle. A rebirth of sorts.” 

The figure cackled. A dry, maniacal laugh that shook Acid to his very core. He was let go and fell to the floor, pushing himself backwards while he caught his breath. He clutched his throat and let out a small whimper as he tested his vocal chords. 

“S-Sir... Lucifer, I-“

The figure had shrunken down to a normal size. Lucifer was still hidden under his cloak. “Don’t. Tell the servants to prepare a feast. Invite every single noble in the kingdom. Tell them that The King has returned.”

“Y-Yes, Sir!” 

Acid bowed awkwardly and took off towards the door. 

Once the door had closed shut, Lucifer finally sat up. He took several deep breaths, wiping a black substance off of his face. 

“Alright Lucifer, you might have lost tonight, but," he closed his eyes, shaking a thought out of his mind, "Let’s teach Michael a lesson,” He tightened his fists, black claws fading to normal fingers as he followed in Acid's footsteps. 


	2. Lucifer's Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first chapter. Nothing was the same after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait! Chapter 2 is finally here! 
> 
> Author's Note: Lucifer has the ability to take a soul and mold it into something new. A demon can be turned into a hellhound or the soul's energy can be used to power machinery or create any objects imaginable.

Bright lights and cheerful banter cushioned the room against the fear and anxiety that summoned them all to the castle. Lucifer had been in a slump since the death of the Queen, yet now, when morale is at its lowest and everyone has given up, he’s proclaiming himself to be "back." Even his most loyal supporters were confused at his sudden appeal to the masses. However, no one was bothered at the moment, food and drinks being shared to dull their nerves and satisfy their hunger. 

A bell was sounded and the talking quickly came to a stop. Each demon and their assistant rose from their seats, looking up the table to try to see the king since his last debut. 

Each door at the sides of the dining room opened up, a chef, a server, and a plate of food appearing at each doorway. The head chef stood at attention next to their respective dishes, alerting everyone else to do the same. The room collectively bowed towards the main entrance as the door opened, and in its opening, Lucifer stood. 

The king was clad in his signature red cape and crown, but now he wore a much darker attire. His main dress, usually more bright and festive, was now a vacuum of black. His black dress shirt, dress pants, and shoes seemed to absorb the life of everything around them. Most importantly, the emotionless expression that covered his face struck fear into the visitors’ hearts. Each of them felt anxiety, uncertainty, and dread seep through their skin and into their hearts, chilling them down to the core.  As the king adjusted to the room, the others sat down in their seats. The scraping of wooden chairs and the sound of metal against ceramic lifting a thin layer of anxiety from the thick blanket that had surrounded the room. After some time, he beckoned everyone’s attention towards himself to say a toast before the meal. 

“Thank you all for attending tonight’s festivities on such short notice. You have my deepest thanks for allowing me to correct myself in front of you all. I must admit that I have faltered in my duties as King of Hell. I let my emotions get the better of me and behaved uncharacteristically to what I am supposed to be. After careful consideration by my most trusted colleagues, I have decided to stand back up and follow, once more, the path of justice that commands us all against the enemy. If I were to stop and kneel in defeat at Michael’s hand, then eons of struggle and hardship would go to waste. I refuse to let myself fall to someone so corrupt. Even at the cost of the people closest...” 

He trailed off, temporarily lost in thought. Everyone knew who he was referring to, and a small silence was held in her honor alone. 

“Ahem. Pardon me! Why don’t we get to the main course, no?” Lucifer held up his glass, the small crowd following along. “A toast. To Hell’s renewal. And life everlasting.” 

Glasses were raised and drunk from, plates filled and cleared, and many conversations held; and finally, it had reached the end of the night. Lucifer stood up once more, preparing everyone for the end of their gathering. 

“Before we separate for the time being, I wish to make an introduction to you all,” A faint smirk grew on his face, the room’s temperature seeming to plummet at his words, “I welcome you all, to the end; the end of warmth; the end of forgiveness; the end of diplomacy.  You see, a close colleague of mine believes that if someone is at a low, the only way for them to move on is to push them up and out of their turmoil by force, and I’m starting to believe them. So, from now on, I’ll be taking a new approach to ruling my kingdom. There may be some new rules and regulations, but I assure you they’re for the betterment of the kingdom. Michael may have landed a hit, but it was nothing close to fatal. If anyone is to thrive off of this battle, it shall be us-  dining on angel’s blood and taking back what’s rightfully ours.” He held himself back, a deep rumble in his chest threatening to escape. 

“For the time being, I will have to implement some new laws to take control of the chaos we have been thrown into. 

First: Due to our dire situation, I have decided to abolish the democracy we had previously been governed by. From now on, I will make any and all decisions for the kingdom. Not a word will travel in this land without my knowledge. 

Second: Mentioning these most recent events or the stability of the throne is hereby forbidden. If anyone is found to be spewing forth such filth, they and their kin shall be recycled into whatever I see fit. Their assets will be seized and their family name will be placed in disrespect.

Third: The betrayal of my law in any way will result in generational punishment. Whether that be death, torture, 'reassignment', or exile is up to me to decide. 

And Lastly: Those who dare to utter  _her_ name in any manner whatsoever will be punished by my own hand for the rest of eternity. Do I make myself _clear_?”

Hitting the table, the king released the tension that had built up in his body, his more menacing form hiding itself back under its regular barrier. 

“And with that out of the way, I bid you all a goodnight. You are dismissed.” The king bowed, moving back to his bedroom with an energy never-before-seen on the man. His guests quickly straightened themselves out and fled the castle, returning to their own steads to enact the king’s decree. 

Within days, the entire kingdom had gone under reconstruction. Democratic structures were replaced with symbols of fierce aggression, and there wasn't a single citizen who hadn't received a military assignment or been enlisted in the past day.

Hell was in the grasp of the Mad King, and only a divine force could stop him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We welcome all thoughts and comments below!
> 
> As usual all characters in this story are owned by PhoenixAika!  
> All of our accounts can be found on Instagram!  
> Rose.Aika.Art  
> PhoenixAikaArt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be out soon!  
> Anything you like? Feel free to comment down below! Any and all love is appreciated!  
> As usual, if you want to find us, here are our Instagram @'s!  
> Rose.aika.art  
> Phoenixaikaart


End file.
